Lost With And Without Each Other!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Set in 7th year. AU, doesn't take into account any books since OOTP. Luna, Hadrian HP and Severus are in Grimmauld Place for the holidays before 7th yr. HG, RW, AD and Ministry bashing. Hadrian has secrets, secrets including Luna & Severus. DragonFreak!
1. Chapter 1: My Bitchy Darling!

**Author Note:** The song is "Lost Without Each Other - Hanson" and I will translate now, the language used between Harry and Luna is Italian, I'll give more explanation to why that language next chapter but this is translated by an online translator so I apologise for inconsistancies.(sp?) "Amore!" - "Love!" "Siete bei. Il mio angelo piccolo. Bello!" - "You're so beautiful. My little angel. Beautiful!" "IO scommessa tu erano! Giusto chiudi il becco e ottenere verso letto!" - "I bet you were! Just shut up and get to bed!" "Lei Ÿ non valevole lo miele. Venire verso letto presente!" - "She is not worth it honey. Come to bed now!" Okay as usual I don't own Harry Potter, duh. And I hope you enjoy this story by DragonFreak1991!

**

* * *

**

**My Bitchy Darling:**

All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening

Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely  
Baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're  
Lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other

I didn't mean to start the last big fight  
You never should have hung up that night  
All I want to do is make things right  
Make it right  
Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make  
And all the promises we chose to break  
We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday

All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening

Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely  
Baby don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're  
Lost without

_**Lost without each other**_

_**Cause we're lost without each other**_

_**Lost without each other**_

_**Cause we're lost without each other**_

_**Lost without each other**_

* * *

Hadrian James Potter stared at the bathroom mirror on the train, his on the way to his seventh year. Truth be told, he was shitting himself at the thought of trying to act as if everything is okay between himself and Hermione. Ronald would kill him with his bare hands if he ever found out what Hadrian had done; it really wasn't Hadrian's fault although most would say it was. Seriously though was it Hadrian's fault that Hermione was the worst girlfriend ever, that she was bossier in a relationship, or that she hardly ever put out? Those two fuckers deserved each other if they were going to act like nothing happened.

_**Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright There's no room for getting uptight Don't go saying that you're OK When you're lonely  
Baby don't go telling me we're over When you know you're my one and only lover And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're Lost without **_Making his way up to the castle was boring, he'd changed appearances to suit his changing attitude now to see people's opinions, if they didn't like him then he would go where he was liked. Over the holidays Hadrian had gotten closer to Snape, they both spent the holidays at Grimmauld Place, and Luna is in the Order currently. She spent the holidays there too, it could almost be called fun, smile in remembrance as Severus and her duelled in the duelling room in Grimmauld.

* * *

So here I am, standing outside the Great Hall considering whether or not to enter, flick my waist length emerald, violet, hot pink, amber and black hair to my back, pushing the Great Hall doors open firmly._** All I know is what I'm missing What I'm missing is your kissing Are you listening**_

Gasps were heard through-out the hall as I made my entrance, "Is that…", "Couldn't be…", "Isn't that H…".

Many more comments like that were heard, I looked up at the staff table and saw Severus smirking. Looked over to Ravenclaw seeing Luna wave to me, "Ah hello darling, may I sit here?" She giggled, smiling, her blonde hair in stark contrast to mine.

"Indeed my shining knight in armour, my hero…" She giggled another time. Luna kissing my lips softly; pulled everybody into whispers again._** All I know is what I'm missing What I'm missing is your kissing Are you listening **_Dumbledore stood as everybody slowly stopped talking. "Welcome back to another great year at Hogwarts and welcome to the first years. I'd like to take the time to inform everyone that we are in a war situation whether the Ministry will admit it or not, we are safe here but I must impress the seriousness of the situation. No after-hours wandering permitted…" Luna and I chuckled at that mouthing that it never was but I got away with it anyway.

We tuned out of the speech within each others lips; it felt so good to be naughty, it felt so good her lips on mine; so fucking good to be teasing Hermione. So good to feel her eyes glued to us, so good to know that Luna didn't mind, that she said she loves me. "So could the head-boy and head-girl come up here please and make a speech for the school. Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr Harry Potter also from Gryffindor…" I coughed and explained to Luna that I would need to go. "Is Mr Harry Potter here?" I stood and growled out loudly stating to the whole hall.

* * *

"You know. Dumbly-bee, the names Hadrian Potter!" The hall erupted in cheers, jeers, shouting and complete silence in that one moment. I walked up to the stupid podium at the front where Hermione was standing in her stupid school robes and me in my muggle punk/gothic clothing. "Harry and I as the head will be looking after you, no job is too big nor too small. As heads of the school we will set a model role and you should be able to contact us in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor tower or our Head's tower. We need unity and …" She stopped when she noticed I was rolling my eyes and yawning at her speech. "And yes Mr Potter do you have anything to say to the children?" She asked irritated. I smiled devilishly.

"Oh thank you I thought you wouldn't shut up. Honestly children the only things you need at Hogwarts are the ability to bullshit in your tests, courage to face your fears and sometimes your own friends. If I could be frank I'd say you need to be all the houses just to survive in one. My fiancée, Luna Lovegod had to survive ridicule for only being smart and not a book-worm like Miss Fun-bags here. Neville Longbottom had to put up with being told he was stupid when he simply couldn't handle under pressure. Draco Malfoy has been bored to death by Pansy, and insulted by Gryffindors." Pause for breath, Funbags next to me is looking scandalised, can't imagine what Dumbly-bee is looking like. "Can't forget poor Cedric Diggory who died as a result of a bloody murder by Voldemort…" Gasps at his name. "It's a fucking name you idiots, get over it. The only people who should flinch in fear at that acronym are his Death-eaters who feel pain at that damn name. Right where was I? Oh right, Severus Snape, suffers more then you may know. Rubeaus Hagrid had to suffer being in Azkaban for the Ministry's misinformation. Sirius Black was not a murderer and was murdered through a veil in the Ministry. Are we seeing a connection between the Ministry and some of this society's more fucked up problems?" Hermione was openly glaring at me now, chuckle. "How could we forget Miss Hermione Granger? The innocent perfect know-it-all Head-Girl, she went out with me last year, said we were perfect for each other. Lets look at reality and notice that it ain't gunna work you fucktard." Pause for breath again, chuckle at her eye rolling.

* * *

_**Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright There's no room for getting uptight Don't go saying that you're OK When you're lonely Baby don't go telling me we're over When you know you're my one and only lover And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're Lost without**_ "You're bitchy darling; what more can I say? You have a loose cunt; who else have you been shagging before me? A virgin you say, more like a death-eater slut! So children my advise for these upcoming years, be sexy, be true, be nobody but whatever you do just be YOU!" Clapping from most people, and cheers from my true friends, even Severus is smiling, wiping away tears.

"Wait sorry hang on I forgot something. How silly of me? First, second, and third years please look away towards the Hall doors. DUMBLY-BEE, SUCK THIS!!!!" I state as I drop my tight leather pants revealing my penis since I didn't bother wearing underwear (Luna likes it like that.) Pull my pants up, mock bow and walk over to Luna chuckling about my prank, she knew about it so she just laughed with me as we walked out of the Great Hall to the kitchens. "Luna I think that we should get married during winter, I've always liked the snow. Severus would marry us here if you'd like," Pause trying to calm my nerves, "Your father and mother could come. I know that everybody thinks your mum isn't alive but I'd love to prove to her I don't want to just get into your pants, or skirt." She giggles beautifully like an angel. I smile at her.

"Hadrian if that was the thing bugging you those holidays then you had nothing to worry about. I will, after we get dinner we will ask Severus, is that okay?" Chuckle and smile. "Sure honey, anything for you darling…" I manage to choke out as we are entering the kitchens.

* * *

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER! AN HONOUR SIR!" The house-elf bent low to the ground, it's ears cleaning the floor.

"Dobby, this is my fiancée, Luna. We sort of left the feast before the food was served would we be able to have some here?"

"What would Mistress Luna and Master Harry like?" They shared a look and Luna answered the overly excited house-elf.

"We'd just like some champagne, chocolate ice-cream, a can of whipped cream and umm… Hadrian?"

He chuckled, "Some glazed cherries if you have any please Dobby?"

"Even though that isn't a very healthy dinner Mistress and Master's I shall get it right away and allow you to enjoy your night. I apologise for Dumbledore sir, he made me not tell you when you were…" Luna cut the house-elf off.

"It doesn't matter Dobby, now our order if you will?" She asked politely. That's what Hadrian loved about her, she was so kind-hearted even to house-elves but not madly so like Fun-bags.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going Hadrian?" Hiccupped Luna, "I don't want you to run me into a wall thank you very much mister…"

"You're getting married to me and you don't trust me to not run you into a wall, I'm insulted…" He got cut off by a clunk, "See I told you I'd find it darling. Uh tell me again Luna what's the Italian word for love?"

_**I ran into your best friend today Twelve nights since you ran away I asked about you and she said, can't say, can't say I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay It's been a while since I felt that way Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game **_

Luna giggled and hiccupped she was slightly tipsy from the champagne, "Amore!" There was a click and a portrait opened in front of them. "Hadrian it's really dark in here!"

"Allow me my dear," He chuckled twirling a dial on the wall to the right, the lights slowly dimming up. The room was filled with a dull glow, the black satin sheeted bed seemed too far away to the door currently. Moans, screams, giggles and groans filled the bedroom as the couple did their (pre)-marital duties. "OH HADRIAN, PLEASE, MORE, MORE! NO DON'T STOP, OHHHH, YES, YES, YES. FUCK YES, YOU ARE A GOD. YOU WILL MAKE ME CUM. AHHHHHHH!"

"Siete bei. Il mio angelo piccolo. Bello!" Hadrian moaned in Italian. Luna giggled drunkly, shivering in after-glow.

* * *

"Harry?" They groaned out loud not from pleasure, that annoying voice was Hermione, "Harry I need the password to get in tonight. You wouldn't leave me out here in the cold all night. Come on baby, help your girlfriend in the dorm…" Luna mouthed to Hadrian to just leave the slag outside. "SHUT UP GRANGER! I'm trying to have fun with my fiancée here and your killing the mood with your voice!" It was the truth after all, not that it mattered. Luna went to lay down next to the fire and Hadrian put on a black silk robe, before going to the door.

* * *

"Thank god Harry… Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you, Ron was helping me with the patrol since you didn't come back down to dinner. Where did you get to I was sick with worry?" _**Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright There's no room for getting uptight Don't go saying that you're OK When you're lonely Baby don't go telling me we're over **_

"IO scommessa tu erano! Giusto chiudi il becco e ottenere verso letto!" I replied in Italian, then remembering she doesn't understand Italian I just shrugged my shoulders saying, "Go to bed!"

Luna joined my side naked, Hermione's eyes flicked from the naked Luna to my smirk.

"I… I understand. G…G…Good-night Harry, good-night Luna…" She growled for me.

"His name is Hadrian, if you knew what was good for you bitch you'd say it right. You are no longer friends, he will only put up with you for the sake of the school." Hermione looked down to the ground, her eyes chancing on Luna's g-string that got thrown on the ground. Head down she walked through the shared common room to the right towards her bedroom, I went to stop her but Luna grabbed my arm and whispered, "Lei Ÿ non valevole lo miele. Venire verso letto presente!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bears & Marriages & Wolves Oh

**Author Note:** Song used is "The Take Over, The Breaks Over - Fall Out Boy". I don't own fall out boy no matter how much I wish I did. I know that I said more would be revealed this chapter but I seemed to have too much fun writing so I'll explain more next chapter this is a promise to you my readers. Also um this is my first Luna/Harry story so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed but again I'm explaining that in the next chapter. The translations will be put at the bottom of this chapter so you know what it's being talked about and from now on I will but numbers like [1 next to the Italian and down the bottom just put the number [1 and then the translation instead of putting the whole lot in. Sorry the lyrics didn't bold and italic first bit under the chapter is lyrics then the page break is where they stop. Enjoy review if you like. DragonFreak1991!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**  
Bears and Marriages and Wolves; Oh My?!**

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Smile your way through fashion magazines  
Widow or divorcee?  
Don't pretend  
Don't pretend

We don't fight fair

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Smile your way through fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcee  
Don't pretend  
Don't pretend

We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed  
In secret places

We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed  
In secret places

We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair

We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed  
In secret places

We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed  
In secret places

We don't fight fair  
Fair

Smiles on our faces  
Words often we'll conceal  
In secret places

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
We don't fight fair

* * *

"Puoi aiutarmi con questo sibilo caro?" Luna asked. It was Monday morning; she was trying to get into her gothic, vampiric black dress. 

"In un minuto miele. Giusto avendo eliminato del doccia. Bisogno verso avere alcuno divertimento?" I answered walking out of the bathroom into my bedroom, in nothing but a towel. She moaned wriggling in her dress already, so her answer shocked me. "We can't, there isn't enough time, we will do it tonight, maybe in Funbags's bed…"

Chuckle, "Luna that's just gross, though…" I said suggestively, looking downwards she noticed my rock-hard dick. Smiles at me as she asks for help with her zipper again. I fix her zip and she twirls around, "Let me choose your clothes today…" Wonder how I can resist.

"Indeed sweet-heart, because you hated what I wore last night…" Smirk as I catch the clothes she throws at me. "I am not wearing that!" Glare at the clothes, until Luna advances and pull the green shirt with 'My girlfriend said to quit looking!' and then the dragon-hide boots along with my skinny leg black jeans. Put a couple of spikes in my long hair and offer my arm towards Luna.

"Such a gentleman my fiancée is!" She joked. I added, "Don't know about gentle but certainly a man!" We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Outside the doors she said, "Let's sit at YOUR table today," and at my disgusted look she said, "Come on, oh not like that. I'll be good tonight…" That decided everything.

* * *

Bang the doors open carrying Luna bridal style to the Gryffindor table, see Severus holding back laughter. Set her down gently at the seat and sit down myself, "What would you like to eat my dear?" 

"Anything you would have me eat Hadrian…"

Smirk as I ask her loudly, "So when I wished for a wife I got a slave instead?" Several people chuckled.

"Uh-uh-uhh, Mister. Don't forget whose fucking whom tonight?"

"Oh because it was really you fucking me last night, wasn't it?" Ronald chokes on his pumpkin juice and Hermione scowls.

"Mister Potter please desist your public broadcast of your sexual activities in the great hall, here is your timetable…" Professor McGonagall said as she passed handing out timetables.

"Oh look Luna-dove, we have our classes together. The only thing that we don't have is the duelling, and I don't mean that stupid martial arts class everyone needs to take this year…" She chuckled, taking a bite of mustard on toast before gagging. "Luna dove are you alright?" She shakes her head before practically bolting out the Great Hall; I was by her side as she rushed into the first bathroom stall and threw up.

* * *

"Luna, are you alright?" The retching stopped. 

Laboured breathing replied, "Did we use contraception Hadrian?" Brows creased trying to remember, "I mean at Grimmauld?" Smile, then the smile fades. Silence, I can't say the truth but I can't lie.

Opening the door, she came out of the stall faces me and says, "We have a family then Hadrian… Congratulations…" Her robes covering her dress fell open and I stare at the sexy vampire dress.

"Far l'amore verso me presente Luna. IO can't attesa tutto giorno , far l'amore verso me!" I moan, and her eyes grow wide.

"Hadrian class starts in ten minutes and we have potions with…" She starts to explain but I cut her off.

"NOW LUNA; I NEED IT NOW!" She pulls my jeans down gripping my penis hard in her hand as she pushes her g-string to the side. Feel her wetness and thrust in hard, ignoring her scream of pain, pull out and push back in harder and faster. "Come on Hadrian, cum for me. Cum in my tight wet pussy for me. Do it. Do it. Oh, do me Hadrian." She's moaning in pleasure, "Come on, make it cum, fuck me nice and hard. Yesssss, oh come on, come on. Do me, do me, do me… Oh yes, yes, yes. Fuck, fuck me Hadrian…" She screams as she came, all over my hard dick, gushing onto the floor, her pussy contractions pull me over the edge with her as I cum deep in her pussy moaning her name over and over again. Slowly come down from our after-glows and she gasps in realisation that class started 15 minutes ago. "HURRY WE NEED TO GET TO POTIONS!" She screams, this time nothing to do with pleasure, it makes my dick stand to attention. "Later Hadrian, later, now we really need to go…"

* * *

"Why are you two fifteen minutes late to my class?" Snape asks as we get there, Luna blushes and I smirk.  
"Lost track of time sir, Luna was sick and I stayed with her to make sure it wasn't anything serious…" Severus and I share a look he nods slightly. 

"Both of you stay behind after class. Now as I was saying class…" Snape trails off.

The class finally finishes and Snape says, "You are dismissed, last one out close the door!" Then he turns towards Luna and Hadrian as soon as the door is closed, "What the fucking hell was that all about? Don't lie to me Hadrian I know when you lie…"

Hadrian sighs, speaking to Luna "Sono spiacente Devo andare raccontare lui." Then speaks to Severus, "Sorry, she was sick, she's pregnant. We… Got caught up in affairs…" Severus chuckled.

"That I remember clearly. I must say though I never did get that beauty pregnant. Slightly scary to think that one standing here could be my own…"

Luna understood first. "Not affair she wasn't with Potter then. Yes, Lily and I had sexual relations…" Luna giggled at Severus saying that, Hadrian just shrugged.

Ask Luna, "Dovrei IO chiedere lui da ogni parte il matrimonio presente o posteriore?"

She replies quietly, "IO supporre lo avuto meglio essere presente. Fai con comodo cosØ quello noi perdere eliminato acceso classe verso far l'amore più presto. IO amore tu Hadrian!" Smile and chuckle at her response hold her hand as we face Severus.

"Luna and I were thinking of getting married at Hogwarts this winter, and we were wondering whether you would wed us?" He chuckled stating that he'd love to, and for us rascals to scurry off and have fun in some classroom well away from him. Both Luna and Hadrian wonder how he knew what they were going to do.

* * *

_**We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We do it in the dark With smiles on our faces We're trapped and well concealed In secret places We do it in the dark With smiles on our faces We're trapped and well concealed In secret places We don't fight fair, Fair Smiles on our faces Words often we'll conceal In secret places**_

By the time we both got to an empty classroom I was giggling and Hadrian was angry with having to wait so long. I was angry too but I didn't show it; the love-making flies quickly and I vaguely remember dressing again. "Darling I marked you and you've marked me…" Frown slightly wondering what he means, but don't worry too much as he doesn't seem upset. We go down to the Great Hall our arms linked, nobody seems to mind us now except Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Look up to the staff table and scowl, "It's okay love, she won't hurt you…" He says to me as he notices the Umbitch at the staff table like I did.

"Mister Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegod would you please go back to your rooms and get into appropriate clothing?" The bitch said walking down towards us._** We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We do it in the dark With smiles on our faces We're trapped and well concealed In secret places**_

"Oh I'm sorry is this dress too long? Allow me to fix that then!" I asked coyly as I drew my wand and my dress became shorter. "Or perhaps this would be more your taste Cagna?" I ask again this time wave my wand and my clothes disappear completely.

Receive many wolf-whistles and Hadrian stands closer. He starts now knowing he has my approval, "It is rather warm in here isn't it Luna? I don't need my shirt then…" His shirt disappears. I can't contain my smirk. "And I really wouldn't want to be out of the new fashion trends so I guess I should be like Luna!" He says loudly even though the Hall is silent. His clothes disappear too, and for the fourth time since we got here he has exposed himself. The bitch is gapping and I had to say, "Do you like what you see?" People sniggered but most answered my question._** We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We don't fight fair We do it in the dark With smiles on our faces We're trapped and well concealed In secret places**_ Of course she wouldn't stand for being ignored, "How dare you young lady? I would have expected better from you. I can't say I would have expected any better from you Mister Potter." Hadrian smirked towards me mouthing 'Told you so…' I start laughing.

"Young lady this is not a laughing matter, you march yourself right back to your room and get some normal clothes on!" Bitch demanded.

* * *

Hadrian starts chuckling now. Bitch stared at him, before holding her chin up high. 

"I will have authority! You speak ill of the Minister in his presence…" She got cut off by Hadrian.

"Please excuse my fiancée, she was simply going to tell you that there is a pink bunny atop your head. Luna and I have never set a regard for the rules so why should uniform be one of them?" People cheered at the speech, some confusedly looking at Bitches head to see the bunny that didn't appear to be there.

I growled out in Italian, "IO odio quello cagna tanto Hadrian!" He coughed smiling.

"IO sapere caro. Lasciare ci fare loro ricco!" How much more pain would she inflict on my darling boy?

"Uniform is highly regarded apparently you don't set such high standards for…" This time I cut her off.

"Uniform to us is highly regarded, regarded as bullshit. A tie around our neck won't help us learn, a fucking robe around our body won't help us absorb information. None of this will help us in a battle…"

"Silly little girl there are no battl…"

"OF COURSE THERE FUCKING IS! TOM RIDDLE OR LORD VOLDEMORT AS HE WANTS TO BE CALLED IS CAUSING WAR!" There was a bang and a flash of smoke when I said Voldemort and suddenly between Bitch and I, was Voldemort.

* * *

So Vodemort was between Umbridge and Luna, I growled pulling Luna closer to me. "Perhaps you will all know what happens when you say my name now. The Ministry will be over-thrown, oh hello Minister you are going to die tonight, and there will be a last standing battle between Hogwarts and the RIGHT people…" Severus was staring at the body and I realised something was not right. 

I stood forward and stated clearly, "LORD VOLDEMORT IS DYING!" The body in front of me did nothing except continue its rant about how his side was best. Gathering my courage I stood closer and closer and then I was standing where Voldemort was. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and another soul trying to merge with mine, vaguely wonder that this is what it feels like to be possessed again. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Luna ignores them, she touches me, I spin around red eyes glaring.

"MUDBLOODS SHALL DIE! TRAITORS SHALL DIE! LOOSE CUNTS LIKE YOU BITCH SHALL DIE!" Scream comes from my lips in Voldemorts' voice. Shudder and shiver, collapse to the ground, "Luna I'm so sorry, it wasn't me…"

* * *

_**Say your head could be a prison  
Then these are just conjugal visits  
People feel the sickness still  
This doesn't mean a thing anymore**_

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

"Everybody and anybody that isn't my fiancée get out now!" I dared not raise my voice but most people got the hint to leave, only four people stayed in the room, Luna, Dumbly-bee, Funbags and Redhead. Luna conjured a glass of cool water and told me to sip it. I did as she asked of me. Redhead scoffed and Funbags hit his arm.

"I'm so glad you're alright my boy. Gave us all a fright there getting pos…" I growl as Dumbly-bee is going back to acting like everything is alright between us.

"First things first, I'm not your boy. Was too fucking stupid and blind to see before but I never really was, just a weapon against The Pathetic Lord. Yes, I got fucking possessed, oh shut up you stupid slag." I growled to Hermione, then said to everyone, "It's not the end of the world; I'm fine and alive obviously. Luna and I can go back to the head's dorm and make out like bunnies…" This time it was me who got cut off by Pomfrey.

"Harry James Potter you are in no fit state to be doing that…" Laugh at how everyone is trying to side-step saying the word love-making or something similar.

Pretend to be shocked, "You mean we're not allowed to show our love; then fine I'll just have Luna give me a blowjob right now to satisfy my needs…" Trail off and look at their scandalised faces, Luna's eyes are sparkling with need now too. I'm smiling devilishly and they wouldn't be able to stop me from having fun with my mate.

* * *

"MR POTTER! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Chuckle at their antics, Luna was on top of me, I knew they wouldn't be able to stop me. Luna's nails dig into my back as they did just yesterday and hiss in pain. 

"Damn it girl, faster…" Pant, my eyes are closed in pure ecstasy. I could hear her smile and feel peoples disgust. I throw my head back into the pillow, it feels so good.

"Hadrian do it, do it now!" I knew that she wanted me to turn into one of my animagi forms but I couldn't risk letting them know.

"Alexis Aldora you know I can't…"

"Can but won't, you're just a scaredy cat!" She was goading me and I knew it, but I couldn't submit.

"You love it like that Alexis, you're a strong girl you can handle it, they can't…"

"Oh right because mine fainting the first time was really being strong, and I thought I was a woman, you don't marry a child…"

"Only if you're another child you do, Beary Potter…"

"Naturalmente mio caro!" Luna replied and I sighed whispering for her to sit to the side, she got off me and sat next to me on the hospital bed. I felt inside to my magic and felt the transformation happen. Grinning fatally, I notice all the tall meats falling to the ground before changing back. "Honestly you'd think seeing a wolf is more common then muggles seeing ghosts!"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

"Puoi aiutarmi con questo sibilo caro?" – "Can you help me with my zip darling?"

"In un minuto miele. Giusto avendo eliminato del doccia. Bisogno verso avere alcuno divertimento?" - "In a minute honey. Just getting out of the shower. Want to have some fun?"

"Far l'amore verso me presente Luna. IO can't attesa tutto giorno , far l'amore verso me!" – "Make love to me now Luna. I can't wait all day, make love to me!"

"Sono spiacente Devo andare raccontare lui." – "I am sorry I have to tell him."

"Dovrei IO chiedere lui da ogni parte il matrimonio presente o posteriore?" – "Should I ask him about the marriage now or later?"

"IO supporre lo avuto meglio essere presente. Fai con comodo cosØ quello noi perdere eliminato acceso classe verso far l'amore più presto. IO amore tu Hadrian!" - "I suppose it had best be now. Take your time so that we miss out on classes to make love earlier. I love you Hadrian!"

"IO odio quello cagna tanto Hadrian!" – "I hate that bitch so much Hadrian!"

"IO sapere caro. Lasciare ci fare loro ricco!" – "I know darling. Let us make them pay!"

"Naturalmente mio caro!" – "Of course my dear!"


End file.
